


Spock's Many Faces

by kira-nerys (ladykardasi)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/kira-nerys
Summary: Coloured photomanip of Spock's face and features from many different angles and perspectives.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Side By Side Issue 03





	Spock's Many Faces




End file.
